Close
by CindyBaby
Summary: Sometimes Eva wondered, how close was too close?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Crossing Lines or either of it's characters.**

 **Many, many thanks to my beta Elaine who is always positive and helpful, especially during this time which has been a bit difficult.**

How close was too close?

Eva wondered about that sometimes. Of course, with their high intensity jobs, the risks, the need to trust each other without any doubt…becoming close was inevitable. They were all new to The Hague, and when the owner of the apartment Sebastian had been renting returned, Tommy suggested he move in with him. So he did. It worked out really well with the carpooling. Besides, Tommy had space, mainly because the complex was in a bit of a bad neighborhood. When a pipe broke and Eva's apartment along with several others became flooded, Tommy suggested she move in with them until it was fixed. So she did.

It worked really well. They each had their own bedroom, the only issue they ever had was over the bathroom. Eva liked to soak in the bath after a long workday, and Tommy and Sebastian had no sense of privacy. She had almost fallen asleep there one day listening to music when she opened her eyes to find Sebastian standing in front of the mirror, shaving. She had screamed, scaring Sebastian half to death, making him hit his head on the cupboard next to the mirror. Tommy, hearing the commotion had rushed in with his gun drawn.

Sebastian had tried to explain, while Eva was frantically hiding herself in the bubbles, sounding like a pissed off cat. She had never been more grateful for preferring "Extra Foam, Vanilla".

After that they had their first talk about boundaries. She was angry, Sebastian was confused and Tommy wasn't exactly sure what to do about it.

"Look guys. I know we're close, and we live here together and share almost everything with each other. But I'm still a woman, I need my space, privacy."

"I'm sorry Eva, I wasn't thinking," Sebastian was very remorseful.

"You were in the bathroom while she was taking a bath, and you weren't thinking about it? Seriously Berger, sometimes I wonder about you".

She smacked Tommy in the side and smiled at Sebastian. "It's okay Sebastian, I was just surprised".

It went better after that. Of course, sometimes in the morning Tommy thought she was taking too long, and would take to banging on the bathroom door until she opened it. But there were good sides, too. When some of them, or all of them was feeling down after a case they always knew. They all knew Eva had a hard time during the supposed kidnapping of Angela Conti, and everything that brought back from her past. She had stayed behind at the office, and when she got home the guys had ordered pizza and they had even stopped to pick up her favorite wine. She almost cried when she opened the door and saw it on the kitchen counter.

When Tommy came home one day pissed off about something Lennon had said, Eva went with him to the gym where he could take out all his aggressions. They returned home to find Sebastian declaring it was movie night, and that first up was Die Hard, all of them. Movie night later turned into a tradition. They still had some difficulties to face though, and one was just around the corner. Specifically, tonight.

Eva had a date.


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy knew something was up the moment he stepped into work that morning. Eva had taken her bike today, claiming she wanted to get home as fast as possible afterwards. He felt the warning bells start ringing then too, but he ignored them. She had been tired lately; maybe she just wanted to get some rest and possibly claim the remote to the television before he or Sebastian could. But when he got into work she was sitting with Anne Marie, giggling about something. As he walked up he heard Anne Marie say;

"The red one, definitely."

"What are you two going on about?"

They both startled, and looked up at him while Eva quickly put her phone away. "Nothing, just chatting."

As if he'd believe that. He looked over at Hickman who was trying to hide his smile. "Keeping secrets now are we? I thought we didn't do that."

"It's not a secret," Eva tried to placate him.

"Well go on then, tell me about this non-secret."

"It's nothing really…" Eva trailed off.

"She has a date."

Eva glared at Carl, who shrugged. "He was gonna find out sooner or later."

Tommy frowned, and crossed his arms across his chest. "A date? With whom exactly?"

"It's no one you know."

"Well, then I should know, shouldn't I? Do you even know him then?"

"Surprisingly enough I do meet people from time to time Tommy, which of whom you don't know," Eva let the sarcasm drip from every word.

"I'm just saying it's not a good idea Eva, Jesus Christ, don't you read the newspaper? People get killed on these sorts of things, in horrible ways even." Just then Tommy spotted Sebastian emerging from the kitchen area. "Sebastian, get over here."

"What's going on?"

"Eva," Tommy gestured at her, "has a date tonight, with some tosser she doesn't even know!"

"How is she supposed to get to know him if she doesn't spend time with him?" Anne Marie asked, a small smile on her face. Obviously she found this funny. Tommy did not.

"She has a point," Carl cut in.

"Jesus, Sebastian are you hearing this?"

"Yes, and I don't like it. Eva, come on, you're a sensible person."

Tommy scoffed and dragged a hand across his short hair. "Sensible…"

"Look guys," Eva stood up, having had enough "I appreciate the concern, but I'm a big girl now, I can take care of myself and I'm going on a date tonight whether you like it or not." She stormed off towards the bathrooms and Anne Marie followed after throwing a biting glare at them.

"That went well," Carl commented while taking a sip from his coffee.

"Not you too, we're a team mate, you need to stick with us."

"Well what do you want me to do? She has a date, she wants to go on the date, there's really nothing that you can do."

"But no one has seen him before," Sebastian cut in. "Should I trace her phone?"

"Yeah that'll go over well."

"Sebastian you're a genius."

"Oh come on guys, you can't trace her phone."

"Not that. But you said no one has seen him, but we will? He has to pick her up right? We'll meet him then."

"Ah yes," Sebastian smiled.

"Unless they are meeting at the restaurant or wherever they're going?" Carl was getting into it now.

"What kind of wanker doesn't pick his date up at the door?"

"I didn't know you were such a romantic Tommy."

"Hey I know how to treat a lady."

"Is that why she wanted to get home early, so we wouldn't meet him?" Sebastian mused.

"Our girl is sneaky."

Carl raised an eyebrow at that.

Everything had worked out. She had been able to leave work early and have a long shower and was now getting ready. Anne Marie had been right; the tight red dress was perfect. It was a bit daring, both the color considering she was also a redhead, but the cut was what made it really stand out. It was exactly what she wanted. Living with two guys had its perks. But what wasn't a perk was the fact that they heard everything, and was nosier than the old lady across the street. One night when she was really wound up she had decided to take matters into her own hands. She was a grown woman for God's sake, a passionate one at that, she had needs. And those needs had been put on hold for a few months now and her body wasn't having it anymore. So she put on some music, dressed down and lit a few candles. She had just gotten to the good part when Tommy knocked on her door and asked if she wanted to watch football with them. He lured her out with ice cream. Sitting next to them on the couch wasn't as easy as it had been, and she had to constantly remind herself not to look at Tommy's strong arms, or Sebastian's full lips…And just this morning she had been making coffee when Tommy walked into the kitchen, bare chested with his jeans hanging low on his hips, hair still wet from his shower. She bit her lip so hard she could taste blood. She was going crazy, and something had to give.

She put on a little more makeup than usual, making her eyes smoky and curled her hair a little. She slipped on a pair of high heels and took a look in the mirror. She looked good, she had to admit that. She left her bedroom with a small smile on her face, thinking about the glass of wine she had poured earlier that still stood on the counter waiting. Her smile slipped when she walked into the kitchen to find Sebastian and Tommy seated at the counter staring at her.


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you doing home already?" she tried to resist the impulse to grit her teeth, even harder to resist was the impulse to smack someone.

"Well we don't have a case…" Sebastian shrugged.

"And we wanted to meet your date," Tommy filled in.

"You want to meet my date? Why?"

"So we can see what kind of a tosser he is"

"Here's your wine, don't drink too fast, I tasted it and it seems quite strong."

"Ya don't wanna be lush before dessert," Tommy agreed.

Apparently sensing her mood Sebastian smiled and scooted her glass closer to her. "You look good."

"Too good," Tommy couldn't resist adding.

"Guys," Eva took a dep breath. "You know I love you, but this is starting to be a bit much, okay?"

The doorbell rang and before she could blink Tommy was opening the door.

"Hi, is Eva here?"

Tommy looked him over. He was good looking sure, a bit too fancy though. A desk jockey most likely. "Hey, I'm Tommy."

Eva's date put her hand out for him to shake, but he didn't and then Sebastian came up behind him.

"Are you aware of the fact that everyone can be traced nowadays? Globally? I'm Sebastian."

Eva hurried to the door. "Sven! Hi, ignore them, they're my roommates."

"I thought you worked with them?"

"Uh yeah, we work together too."

"Spend almost every waking hour together," Tommy shrugged, keeping his eyes on the guy.

Eva glared at Tommy and then Sebastian. "I'm just gonna get my purse and then we can go, okay," she hurried to her bedroom, not wanting to leave Sven with Tommy and Sebastian any longer than necessary.

"Alright then," Tommy stepped forward, and grabbed Sven's arm, yanking him close. "I'll keep this short and simple. You hurt her, you die. Are we clear?"

Sven's eyes widened. "Crystal."

"Good," Tommy released his arm just as Eva came back.

"Okay bye guys,"

"Bring her back by 10!" Sebastian called after them, causing Eva to flip him off behind her back.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know you guys are waiting, but writing is a process for me, and some of those take longer than others, sometimes because I love that story and want it to be perfect, other times because I have another idea in my head that I need to get out…. So that's how I work I hope everyone has a great weekend!**

 **I don't own Crossing Lines or it's characters.**

It was a disaster. Eva had never, ever, been so bored in her whole life. The only thing her date talked about was how tough it was to be a man today, and how much they had to work. Then he implied that he was underpaid just because he was a man, and Eva choked on her wine. When he slyly tried to imply that taking nude photos could make someone pretty rich, pretty fast Eva asked for the check. Declining her date's offer of a ride home, she called for a cab. They stood in awkward silence until it pulled up next to them and she let out a relieved breath. Finally this night was going to be over soon.

"So, a good night kiss?"

Eva shook her head. How dense could one person be? "No, I'm sorry, but I…"

Before she could finish her sentence he planted his lips on her and Eva let out a shocked gasp before pushing him away harshly.

"What is wrong with you? I said no!"

"Hey calm down, I thought you were staring at my lips."

"I wasn't, definitely not, and don't do that again. Understood?"

He nodded dumbly and she shook her head, getting in to the cab and leaving without saying goodbye.

She was tired. She'd only been on a few dates the last couple of years and they never worked out for more than a few weeks. Usually her job got in the way, they worked long hours and never knew what country they would be waking up in. She loved it, but it sure put a strain on the dating. And then this idiot…How did she even find them? They all seemed so normal at first. When the cab pulled up outside her building she paid and thanked the driver for coming so quickly when she called. The elderly man blushed and said it was no problem, anything for a lady. Perhaps chivalry wasn't completely dead.

The elevator was always slow and usually she didn't mind, but tonight she just wanted to curl up in her bed and feel sorry for herself. She was tired, she was sad, and she wasn't looking forward to Tommy and Sebastian's teasing. Sometimes life was just too much to bear alone, she thought as she unlocked the door. She could almost feel the weight on her shoulders and the strain it put on them.

She opened the door and sighed as the keys fell to the floor instead of the table. Of course. When she got back up she noticed two pair of eyes staring at her from the couch.

"Hey. How was the date?"

There was no teasing in Sebastian's voice, they just stared at her probably pretty sad self. Tommy took in the expression on her face, and the way her hand was clenching the keys. He smiled a little and then patted the space between him and Sebastian.

"We're having a Die Hard marathon."

That was all the invitation she needed and she quickly got rid of the keys, her coat and shoes before shuffling over to them. The warmth and familiarity overwhelmed her and she blinked away a tear.

Tommy put his arm around her shoulder and soon she found herself laying with her head in his lap, and her feet on Sebastian's lap who offered her a piece of chocolate.

"I saved it for you."


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Crossing Lines or it's characters.**

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

He was lying, of course he was. You didn't drink straight from a whisky bottle shirtless in the kitchen you shared with two friends if everything was right as rain.

"Don't lie to me"

"Don't ask then"

She took a deep breath, that one hurt. Not for the first time tonight she wished Sebastian hadn't gone to Germany for a few days.

"Is it your family?" She continued on, refusing to let him push her away as he always did when he was hurting. She could see him tense, see him gearing up for another comeback, before his shoulders slumped forward.

"It's Colin"

Oh.

"He's… been arrested. It's bad"

"How bad?"

He sucked in a breath. "Murder".

She stepped closer, her legs moving against her will. "Is he guilty?"

Tommy hesitated, but then shrugged, as if the words weren't important. She knew they were. "Aye".

"Oh Tommy…" She stepped closer now, her hand landing soothingly on his bare back.

He drew in a ragged breath, and shook his head. "Not… I can't right now Eva. I'm…" I can't hold it together if you touch me…

"Please let me help you" She whispered against his back.

"I can't" He choked out.

She decided then, and in one move she pulled the bottle from his hand and turned him around, into her embrace. He pressed his face against her neck, inhaling sharply while his chest heaved against hers.

"Let me help you" She whispered again, slowly pulling him towards the couch, sitting down and pulling him with her. He somehow ended up on top of her, his head resting against her chest with her arms around him. He didn't cry, he couldn't, and eventually his breathing steadied and he fell asleep.

She watched over him that night, wondering when her feelings for him had changed.


End file.
